Loneliness Lost- Part 1
by cherry blossom3
Summary: my 1st, be nice! Li has left Sakura, now he returns..... part one is more pg. R&R if people like, I will write more!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: CC does not belong to me, neither do the CC characters, just the storyline. *^_^*  
  
Sakura, Eli and Li are both sixteen. If people like this first chapter I will finish the story with more! Have fun! Please R&R!  
  
Loneliness Lost- Chapter one  
  
The raindrops falling from the heavens, splashed upon the ground. Her window was fogged from the long breaths she took. Drawing a heart with her finger in the middle of it all. She stared out longing to be held. Longing to be kissed, by one guy, one guy only, Li.  
  
It had been almost one year since Li and her had talked, that year when she was fifteen. They had loved like nothing could split them apart. But then it just went all wrong. All wrong. Sakura and Li were no more. It wasn't like those beautiful days when she was ten. Capturing cards together, laughing at dawn, they were shielded. Shielded from all the things happening in the world. Now it was all visible, the pain of love, the pain of death.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"But Li!" she cried aloud. She grabbed onto Li's strong arm with tears streaming down her face. The hard pouring rain soaked both of them head to toe. "No Li! Don't leave me! Don't go!"  
  
"Sakura, Shut up!" yelled Li. "You gotta leave! Now go! Go now!" He shook the girl off his arm and kept walking at a fast pace. "Go to Eli!" Sakura lay on the ground, stunned and pained. Both physically and mentally. She watched as Li walked off into the darkness and the rain.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
Why Li? After that I never saw you again! You know I loved you! thought Sakura, all emotional. She cried herself to sleep.   
  
"Sakura!" yelled Tori. "Come on get up sleepyhead!" Sakura moaned loudly. "Time for school!" Tori walked in and sprayed some water at her. He laughed loudly and soon so did Sakura.  
  
But school didn't mean much without Li nearby. He had left after that rainy day, never to come back to Readington high. She looked down so Tori made her some breakfast.  
  
She walked down the halls at school with her head up high with a smile. A disguise that was noticeable by none, but Madison. Chelsea, Nikki and Rita all didn't wonder, they were convinced she was fine by now.   
  
"Hey Sakura!" greeted Madison in the sweetest voice possible. She knew the girl was hurting. "Guess what Sakura?"  
  
"Yea Madison?" sakura replied in her cheerful way.   
  
"Um…well, it's about Li," said Madison slowly as not to hurt her poor girl.  
  
"It's okay Madison, really, I'm over him. He didn't like me any more. That's the way things go I guess. Hey…."  
  
"Li's coming back!" interrupted Madison, annoyed of Sakura's constant babble.  
  
A wave of emotions hit her like a punch from the fight card. Her eyes welled up. She was depressed, joyful and confused among other indescribable feelings. After the feelings subsided Sakura frowned. "What about Meilin?" She had left with Li. Following him around like a lost puppy.  
  
Madison giggled. "Well, I dunno really…"  
  
"Hey Sakura!" a voice yelled from behind. Sakura spun around to see the face of the boy who caused trouble for her, Eli. "Hey Sakura!" he puffed again. "Scuse me Madison, can I talk to sakura for a minute please?"  
  
Madison smiled and trotted off to class early.  
  
"Well, Sakura." Eli blushed loudly. Sakura giggled at the redness of Eli's cheeks. He does seem cute. thought Sakura. "Um…Sakura…well I err…" he paused. Then he blurted "Sakura will you go out with me?"  
  
"What?" Sakura cried, shocked as can be. "Eli…" She stared into his dark eyes, engrossed in his fabulous smile. He took off his glasses and started to wipe them with his uniform.  
  
"Well, Sakura, if you don't want to its okay." He said with a hint of pain. At that moment while he stared down at the ground. His eyes shaded by his hair. Sakura suddenly felt pain in her heart.  
  
"Yes Eli, ok" she smiled. Eli lifted his head and smiled that familiar smile that she loved so much. He beamed. They arranged a date for that Friday.  
Sakura walked happily to Japanese class. Slightly skipping. Her heart felt renewed. Not empty like Li. She revelled in the thought that Li didn't like Eli and was oh so jealous of him.  
Suddenly she saw something that frightened her. Li.   
  
"Hi Sakura." He said cheerfully, as if nothing had happened! Sakura mad as ever snubbed him and ignored his greeting completely. They both walked into the classroom. Li sat beside Sakura. She felt infuriated! How can he act so cool and calm? Like he hadn't hurt me! Why is he staring at me?she thought.  
  
"Look Sakura, I know I hurt you…" Li started, sounding very sincere. Sakura would have gone over and hugged him if Mr. Takida had not come in. Sakura came to her senses and turned away. But her heart still longed for his touch. His kiss.  
  
"Good morning class" greeted Mr. Takida cheerfully. "Now today we will be learning…" he talked on, but to Sakura all she could hear was Li, Li, Li! In her head, his name pounding away!  
  
"Mr. Takida" Sakura interrupted. "May I go to the washroom please?" She just had to get away from the guy who was causing her so much pain.   
  
"May I go too Mr. Takida?" said Li suddenly.  
  
"Yes, yes, go now just hurry back, you don't want to miss today's lesson! We have a test next week alright?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Takida," said both simultaneously. Sakura turned around to see Madison with a confused look.   
Outside Li pulled on Sakura's arm. "Wait Sakura" he said it in a way that made Sakura freeze in mid walk.   
"Sakura, I missed you."  
  
"Are you crazy Li?" she cried "YOU LEFT ME!" her voice echoed through the halls. "I…I loved you damn it!" she whispered softer.   
  
"I know Sakura, there was a reason! Let me explain," pleaded Li. The look he gave her made her blush, but she was nevertheless angry so stormed off towards the washroom. He followed her but stopped at the door. Sakura slammed it back but it stopped before hitting Li. Li pleaded and pleaded.  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" cried Sakura aloud. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she sobbed aloud, with her back against the door.  
  
"Sakura…" said Li slowly.  
  
"Li, I don't want to hear it! Leave me alone!" she said hurt by her own words. Sakura had spent days weeping when he left her, now she was pushing him away! She thought quickly. "Eli and I are together now!" her heart shattered at what she just muttered. What? What have I done? "Li? Li?"  
The silence was deafening. She wiped the falling tears with the back of her hand. It was eerie. She slowly opened the door.   
  
"Whoa!" cried Chelsea. "Watch it now"  
  
"Oh sorry Chelsea" This was the end, she had lost him forever. Lost the true love of her life, because of the anger, because of the hate, because of the long loneliness. "Oh Li!" She darted out the door searching with eager eyes. Searching for her love.  
  
"Li?" she whispered questioned the hallways.   
After looking long enough she decided to get back. She opened the door, and walked to her seat, head bent over staring to the floor. Then she looked up to see her seat, beside it sat Li. He was staring blankly at his math book? No, chemistry! It was Japanese class!   
  
"Li?" she whispered after being seated. "Um…Li?" she repeated like the echo through the hall. But Li with no reply sat still, in a deep trance. Then like a stroke of lightning, he fell to the floor.  
  
"LI!" everyone turned and cried. Li lay unconscious with eyes closed. Sakura laid his head on her lap. Tears dropping from her face had landed upon her love.  
  
"Back away, give him some room!" cried Mr. Takida. "Can someone bring him to the nurse?" asked the frenzied teacher.  
  
"I'll help," offered Sakura. "I'll help…" Sakura and Zack brought him to the nurse's office. Where they waited outside.   
  
"It's alright, he just had a headache, though a bad one. We'll send him home he'll be alright." She smiled at the concerned faces. Sakura sighed aloud.  
  
My Li is safe. My Li.  
  
  
to be continued….  
  
  



	2. Loneliness Lost- Part 2

Disclamer: Same as before, I don't own cardcaptors and the characters, just the story. Enjoy!  
  
Loneliness Lost- chapter two  
  
~begin scene~  
  
"His condition is not stabilizing!" cried the doctor. "It seems it is not a headache. Not a headache indeed!" The nurse attached a monitor to track the boys heartbeat. "His pulse is rising, and fast! Bring him to the emergency room!"  
  
~end scene~  
  
Sakura sighed as she sat in her dark room lit by the moon. "How could I have done that?" she thought aloud. "Insanity!" she lay on her bed counting the lines on the ceiling. 1,2,3 Li... 4,5,6, Li... She instantly started to cry. The sound traveled all around the room, she muffled most of it in her pillow until she calmed down. The girl turned over to the side, tears fell across her face, and opened the drawer. Inside was a cracked picture frame which Sakura had tossed against the wall in rage months before. In the middle was Sakura, holding onto Li's arm. His face was like always, bold and emotionless. But she herself was laughing aloud.  
  
She heard footsteps outside the door, 'maybe Tori or Dad', she thought. Then a gentle knock sounded at the door. "Um...Sakura?" called a manly voice.  
  
"Yea...come in" she said softly. She pulled herself up and leaned back on her pillow.  
  
"Sakura dear" said her dad in a soothing voice. "Are you alright?" He sat down on the bed and put a hand upon her head. He brushed aside the loose hairs and smiled. That smile that she loved.  
  
"Oh dad, I'll be alright" reassured Sakura when the smile turned to a worried look.  
  
"Alright then, are you hungry? I can make you some noodles" he offered. Sakura smiled and nodded.  
  
~begin scene~  
  
The doctor and nurse both stared into the room, with a hopeless look almost. They saw the boy's face was troubled. "He's in a coma. He may not come out" sighed the doctor. His tag read Dr. Rae.  
  
~end scene~  
  
'Finally Friday, no more school!' thought Sakura happily. But a date with Eli though. 'Should I visit Li? Oh I don't know!'  
  
The front doorbell rang the familiar tune of a visitor. Sakura ran down the stairs in a short light blue dress, it was lined with silk so she shone in the light. On her head were two hair clips made by Madison with keros face smiling on them. Madison had insisted she wear them for remembrance, and they looked cute.  
  
"Hi Sakura!" beamed Eli happily. He handed her a bouquet of white roses. "I thought red was too traditional." he said later on.  
  
"Eli!" smiled Sakura. "Erm...where are your glasses?"  
  
"Contacts" laughed Eli. "Wow! Sakura you look...wow!" Sakura blushed lightly and Eli had taken it as a thanks.  
  
"Should we be off then?" asked Sakura, trying to change the subject. Eli nodded and the walked to Eli's black sports car. "What a hot car, is it yours?"  
  
"Yea, thanks" replied Eli sheepishly.  
  
They planned on a movie, then going to dinner at 'La soliei'. Sakura had protested at first because that was the most expensive restaurant around.  
  
"Two tickets to the silent killer, please" requested Eli. A chubby, pimple faced teen in a small booth handed them tickets while blowing a giant bubble. "Er...thanks" said Eli, quite disgusted. Later on, while walking to the right number they joked about the guy in the booth.  
  
"Were there two guys in the booth?" laughed Eli.   
  
"Oh Eli, don't be mean!" laughed Sakura in mock anger.  
  
They sat in the back and watched the previews for a few minutes. They passed the time talking about the latest going ons at school. The theatre lights started to dim and Sakura squeaked with glee. Eli chuckled and they stared at the screen.  
  
The movie went on for ten minutes. Eli turned his head to look at Sakura. 'She's an angel, so beautiful'  
Sakura had a weird feeling so turned to Eli suddenly. Eli immediately turned back to the screen, but had a smirky look on his face. A smile played at the corners of his mouth.  
  
'he's so hot' thought Sakura suddenly, still staring at Eli's side. Eli then turned thinking it safe and Sakura twisted her neck back towards the screen. This went on for five minutes when finally they turned at the same time. They stared into each others eyes. They don't know how long it lasted but they didn't do anything. Finally they moved their heads closer. Their lips locked, and they went into a passionate frenzy. Eli parted for a moment and lifted the arm divider. They moved closer and kissed again. They must have kissed for a long time by the time they stopped people were leaving already.  
  
"yo! you two, get a room!" laughed a cocky teen. They stared at each other and laughed, their laughs echoed throughout the theatre. They walked together to the restaurant, Eli's arm wrapped around Sakura's slim waist. Sakura gave Eli a quick peck.  
  
"Are you sure you want to walk Sakura?" questioned Eli suddenly.  
  
"yea, if I'm with you" sighed Sakura. She felt so safe and secure in his arms. Like nothing could go wrong. She smiled up at him.  
  
They walked like that for seconds, for minutes, though time then didn't matter. Not at all.   
  
But then so suddenly Eli was knocked to the ground. It happened so fast Sakura couldn't gather her thoughts. Someone grabbed from behind in a black suit and another drugged her. Her body went limp, all she saw as she fell into deep sleep was Eli's body and blood dripping from his head onto the concrete. "Eli..."   
  
"Boss. We have her." the figure closed the phone and a car zoomed past and stopped up ahead. They tied her up and set her in the large trunk. "Don't worry, she won't wake up until tomorrow morning." They laughed and a man took off his mask. He opened a can of beer and chugged away, like there was no body thumping around in the back.  
  
~begin scene~  
  
The nurse watched as the doctor injected a blue fluid into the young man's arm. His body suddenly jolted and went into shock. It then stopped moving. He chuckled at his power over the body. He turned around to the door window. The nurse ducked in the nick of time. She ran down the hall, her heart pumping hard and fast. She hid in the closet looking out a small crack as the doctor came out and closed the door slowly looking down the hall to see if he was followed.  
  
The nurse knew now what had happened, why the boy was in a coma. 'He's no doctor!' she thought. "I must help the boy" she ran down the hall peaking around corners for the doctor. He left and tipped his hat to the security guard. The guard chuckled and went back to watching his small tv.  
  
The nurse quickly went to work, she dashed quietly into the boys room, she read the sign: Syaoran, Li. "Poor boy" she muttered. Slowly she turned the knob and went in. Looking at the body she saw the red mark where the needle was inserted.  
  
She dettached the wires and tubes and rolled him over onto a moving stretcher. She went to the medicine room and picked out the drugs that would cancel out the ones that the doctor had put in. "good thing I aced that class" she mumbled. She slipped the instruments into her purse.   
  
Slowly she rolled the stretcher down the hall to the doors. The halls were silent. She peaked into the security guards room and saw him fast asleep with a magazine over his face. She rolled the cart out the door and to her car. She planned to bring him to her flat until he was better.   
  
~end scene~  
  
  
to be continued....  
  
  
  
  
note: ooh! scared now? whats gonna happen? If you liked this please review and I will write the next chapter! this is so exciting! lol.   



End file.
